Light colors precisely defined by standards are predefined in many areas of use of radiation-emitting, optoelectronic semiconductor components. Owing to the production process, in the case of radiation-emitting, optoelectronic semiconductor components of one type and from one manufacturer, color differences can be conspicuous in a direct comparison. Therefore, it is often necessary to classify the radiation-emitting, optoelectronic semiconductor components into mutually gradated bins, that is to say to perform binning.
Numerous standardized systems for binning already exist.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 6,900,471 B1 describes a method for binning, where a blue color locus and/or a color locus to which no correlated color temperature can be assigned are not accessible for binning.
One known system for binning is ANSI binning, for example. One advantage of this binning system is that a standardized binning system is involved. Furthermore, the bins of this classification system are coordinated with the Planck curve (also known as Planckian locus or black-body curve) and also the isothermal Judd lines of identical correlated color temperature. What can be established as negative is that the bins are centered neither with respect to the Judd lines nor with respect to the Planck curve over the entire range of the color temperature. Furthermore, the size of the individual bins is too large for standard LED applications. Subdivision of the bins into sub-bins of identical size for finer binning is not possible. Finally, the ANSI binning system does not cover the entire color locus range, not even the entire color locus range in which a correlated color temperature can be assigned.